1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image managing technique which displays and manages an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to retrieve an image captured and recorded by a digital camera, a method which can retrieve the image with the excellent operational ability is desired.
A method which can readily retrieve a captured image, is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-215457. In this method, a reduced image of a recorded captured image is displayed in a calendar every period. Thus, when a user specifies a date and points a desired reduced image displayed in the calendar, a captured image of the pointed image is reproduced and displayed.